hunterislandfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions
How do you get Halochron FAQ Search here before asking the same question in the forum section over and over. And you may find some other interesting tidbits too. General App Questions Q: Can we have more than one Bluecub prize? A: No. Q: Can I transfer my save file between devices? A: No. Currently save data is local to one device only. Q: I want to start over, can I do that? A: Yes. If you have additional save slots, you can start a new game on a separate save. Otherwise, delete the save file and restart. You will lose all progress and redo all the starter choices and egg spins if you pick the latter option. If you want to retrieve the Bluecub again you must delete the app and reinstall. Q: Is there an Android version? A: No. PvP Questions Q: How do I do PvP? A: You must have an Arkadion of at least level 20. Once you do, tap on the blue "online" button in the bottom-left corner, and select PvP. Q: Does monster level matter in PvP? A: No. All monsters are set to level 75 in PvP. Q: How do I edit my PvP team? A: On the PvP screen (where you can select the type of battle you want to participate in), tap on the bottom-right icon that shows three starter monsters. Q: What are diamonds? A: Diamonds are received from winning battles in PvP. As you rank higher in PvP, you'll win more diamonds. You can also get diamonds by fighting a friend via Game Center. Note that you'll only get diamonds when fighting a friend once per day (per friend). Diamonds act as milestones, and can be used to unlock gold, grade boosters, and new, rare Arkadions. Your diamonds will not be spent when you unlock a new reward - they only act as a milestone. General Gameplay Questions Q: Why does it say I still have to complete a quest even though I just finished it? A: If you quit the game without re-entering a town, then the game did not save your completion data. Re-enter towns to mark your savepoints. Q: Do starters spawn in the wild? A: Yes. Q: Why did Monster X get XP when I didn't even use it in battle? A: A number of Arkadions use abilities (Examples: Blood Magic, Devour, Throw) that use another Arkadion from your lineup. In such cases, those Arkadions are "involved" in battle and gain XP. Q: What is the letter you see next to each monster? A: That is called a Grade. There are 6 different grades with E being the lowest. It goes from E -> D -> C -> B -> A-> S. The better the grade, the greater the chance of getting a Bonus Attack. Having an S graded monster also changes its appearance, making it look shiny. Q: What is Bonus Action and how do I get more of them? A: A Bonus Action is a bonus attack you can randomly get after an attack. You can get up to 4 bonus attacks consecutively. Bonus action chances are determined by the grade of your monster. S has the best chance followed by A, then B, and on down. Q: How do I catch a monster? A: If you press the Grade of the monster inside the square to the left of the monster, it will open a new window with 3 different options. The left one costs a low amount of silver and has a low chance of catching the monster. The middle one costs more silver with an higher chance of success. The right one costs GOLD, but has a really high chance of success. Q: Can you help me find a particular monster? A: Read the topics in this section. If you can't find the answer there, post a new topic asking for help. Q: What is TU? A: TU (time units) are the time units that represent time between attacks. If you use an ability that has a TU cost of, say, 250, then your monster will have to wait 250 TUs before it can act again. Q: What is a First One? A: A First One is a story boss that can also be summoned after being defeated. You can summon First Ones by tapping on your character when he or she flashes and the bar is filled with blue. Once you summon a First One, you can't summon the same one until you visit a town, so be careful of when and which one you summon! Q: What different types are there and how do they work against each other? A: Earth beats Air, Air beats Water, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Earth. Shadow is stronger against them all. Holy is weaker than most, but eats Shadow for breakfast. Elementless are strong against everything, but weak against other Elementless. Q: What is a ticket and what are they used for? A: Tickets are used when entering Online Mission and PVP. Q: How do you obtain a ticket? A: Tickets can be bought with gold, but they can also be acquired in the Online Mission option. Wait for the Meter to fill and you can collect them for free provided you have less than 60. Q: How do you get silver? A: You gain silver after each fight and also inside chests in dungeons. Monsters do not give silver inside the Infinite Dungeon, but each floor with a monster has a chest that will provide silver. Q: Wait...where is the infinite dungeon? A: You must complete the story to unlock the infinite dungeon. Q: How do you get gold? A: Gold can be bought in the store for real money. Some quests also give you gold as a reward, gold is obtainable when winning in the arena, and it can be obtained via diamonds from PvPing. Q: Where can I see how much silver and/or gold I have? A: Tap on the golden egg in the lower right corner of your UI, then look in the lower left. This only applies if you are on the world map. If you're in town, you can check by visiting a shop. Q: What are the stars you see on each monster? A: They are called ranks. More stars means a stronger monster. They go from 1 up to 12. Q: What do my attacks do? A: There is a small information button below each attack marked with an "i". Q: How do I attack? A: You either tap the skill you want to use, or swipe in the direction the skills show you. Q: How many monsters can I have in my lineup and in my bench? A: The amount of monsters you can have in your fighting setup it determined by how many Musical Scores you have and which Ocarina you have equipped. It's also raised based on the Hunter Rank you have. You can store unlimited monsters in your bench. Q: What is a Musical Score and where can I find them? A: You get them by reaching the different milestones in the game. Q: What is an Ocarina and how can I gather more? A: An Ocarina increases every stat of each monster you have and they also increase the amount of monsters you can have in your fighting setup. Some Ocarinas also have a special effect which can be looked at by pressing the "+" above the Ocarina in the Ocarina option or when you buy them. Q: What are these arrows above the Ocarina? A: By tapping those arrows it will allow you to sort the Ocarina after the arrowed-stat you have marked. Q: What is a Hunter Rank and how can I improve it? A: A Hunter Rank is a rank which determines how well you are doing and how strong you are. The better the rank, the more monsters you can have in your fighting setup. Your Hunter Rank can be improved by fighting in the Deucalion Outpost in each city. Q: What is a Fusion Lab? A: A Fusion Lab is a laboratory where you can combine some of your monsters into different monsters if you have the required recipe. Q: Where can I find the recipes for the Fusion Lab? A: You will need a recipe to combine monsters and these recipes can be acquired from side-quests you get in some of the towns. Some recipes are also gained from the Online Events, and others are obtained through hunter battles. Q: What grade will my monster become when I fuse? A: The grade of your fused monster will be the average of the monsters your fuse. If you fuse an A with an A, the outcome will be an A as well. If you fuse an A with a C, the outcome will be a B. If you fuse an A with an B it´s a 50/50 chance to get either an A or a B. Q: How do I get better grades on my monsters? A: Some online events will grant you an item that you can use to improve the grade of one of your monsters. It does not come around often so use it on your best monsters. Q: What is an Egg and how do I get them? A: An Egg is an item which will make you spin a slot. In these slots there are a dozen monster and the reward from these slots are one of the monsters you can see on the right side. Normal eggs contain common monsters. Q: What is a Golden Egg and how do I get them? A: A Golden Egg is an item which will make you spin a slot. In these slots there are a dozen monster and the reward from these slots are one of the monsters you can see on the right side. Golden eggs contain common and rare monsters. Q: What is the maximum level for monsters? A: The maximum level is 99. Q: Is the Infinite Dungeon really infinite? A: Try to reach the end! Q: What is a waypoint and how do I use it? A: A waypoint is like a checkpoint for each dungeon. You can teleport to these waypoints from the start of each dungeon, or from other waypoints inside the dungeon. They activate once you step on them. Q: I can't get to Takran! I'm stuck on floor 3. A: To get to Takran, you need to go down three floors, find the second pair of stairs going up, and then go up three levels. You come out in Takran. Q: Where is Maldan? A: Maldan is southwest of Geat. You will have to go off course for this town. Q: I see a monster I really want, but I can't catch it! Why? A: In solo-play, some Arkadions such as Gargol, Mantisword, and Bronzeshell summon uncatchable monsters. It is also impossible to catch Arkadions near or in the Deucalion Tower. Q: What is "fever"? A: After you purchase a gold egg, it will allow you to spin a wheel full of gold eggs. Some of these eggs will be labeled "fever". If you get one of these eggs, it will put you into fever mode and allow you to have an increased chance of getting rare Arkadions and a 5,000 gold jackpot!